A Halloween Love Story
by TourDeShore
Summary: Bella has a huge crush on Edward except he doesn't know it. When they get together at a Halloween party will things change or will they stay the same?


I looked at the black leather bodysuit hanging from my closet door with a note from Alice pinned to it. I didn't even have to read it to know what it said.

"Alice!" I shouted of my bedroom door.

"What?" She asked as she appeared in the doorway in a towel.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing this tonight," I said as I glared at her.

"Oh come on Bella, where is your Halloween spirit. Plus you promised me that you would go to Jasper's party with me, and you are not going to try to get out of it," Alice said back.

"Yes, I promised I would go to the party with you, but I never agreed to let you dress me like a hooker!"

"Come on Bella, Catwoman is a classic and it doesn't even show that much skin. And don't even get me started on how much work I put into making that costume for you," she huffed. Alice, being a design major, was always in charge of creating the costumes.

"I just don't know Alice," I said quietly. I wasn't one of those girls that paraded around in short skirts and tight shirts to get boy's attention. I was the quiet girl that always sat in the front of the class and spent most of my weekends at the library instead of going out to frat parties.

"Please Bella," she said, looking like a sad puppy. Shit, I hated it when she gave me those puppy dog eyes, she got me every time. "Plus you know Edward is going to be there." Of course she would mention Edward. Edward Cullen was the star soccer player at UCLA, which made him pretty popular among the student body here. We have Chemistry together and we had only exchanged a few words over homework assignments and such. He could have his pick of any girl on campus, and was rumored to be dating Tanya Denali, one of the hottest girls, and biggest bitches, in L.A. And to make things worst he was the best friends and lived with Jasper Whitlock, who was also on the soccer team and just, happened to be dating Alice.

"Okay, I'll wear it, but we are only going for an hour," I said, throwing my hands up in frustration. "And you have to help me get ready."

Alice squealed and starting jumping up and down like the excited pixie she was. "Of course I'll help you get ready Bella. By the time I'm through with you, Edward won't know what hit him." I just rolled my eyes and went to take a shower.

After my shower I returned to my room and groaned, Alice had turned my room into a mini version of a beauty parlor and was waiting for me in her tiny Tinker Bell costume.

"Well if you can make me look as good as you do, I will never complain about what you put me in again," I said chuckling as I walked into the room.

"That won't be hard to do at all," she said, chuckling as well. "Now, first we need to get you into your costume."

"Alice, what am I supposed to wear under that thing," I said nervously. I wasn't big on wearing skimpy under things.

Alice just looked at me with a blank look on her face. "Bella, you really can't wear anything under it," she said with a nervous smile.

"No way Alice, that's a deal breaker right there," I pretty much screamed. There was no way in hell I was going to be wearing something that tight without something on under it.

"Bella, come on, you a strong, sexy 21 year old, you can make it one night with some sort of safety blanket, even it is something like underwear," she said.

I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth and thought about it. Maybe she was right, maybe I needed to let go even if it was just for tonight. "Alright Alice, you win," I said. "As always," I added under my breath. She helped me into to the skin tight suit and zipped me in. It was amazing how she could do that without me having to try it on first.

"Ok, now sit down in this chair and let me work my magic," Alice said, rubbing her hands together.

What felt like forever later, Alice announced she was done. I looked at myself in the mirror and could hardly believe my eyes. She had dried and straightened my hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail that fit perfectly out of the mask she added to the costume. She had given my perfect cat eyes with smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner and had finished it all off with a bold red lip. I really didn't look like myself. Once she was done with the make-up and hair, she let me put on my black leather gloves, complete with silver claws, and finished the costume off with a pair of her black Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps for as Alice put it "good luck". After practicing walking in the heels I finally stood in front of the full length mirror in my room. I couldn't believe my eyes, I looked nothing like myself.

"Damn, Bella you look hot," Alice said from behind me. Surprisingly, she was right, I did look hot. And with that thought, it gave me a sudden burst of self-confidence.

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"Okay, enough of this, Rose and Emmett are waiting for us down stairs."

We made our way down to where Rose and her boyfriend Emmett were waiting for us in the parking lot. They honked the horn when they saw me and Alice. Emmett was leaning up against the car very manly in his Naval officer uniform that matched Rose's sexy sailor girl costume perfectly.

"Holy shit, is that you Bella?" he asked looking at me for the first time.

"Hey Emmett," I said.

"Damn Bella, if I was into girls, I would totally do you," Rose said from her side of the car.

"Thanks?" I asked. I wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

"Now that we know all about Rose's Bella fantasies, let's get this show on the road," Emmett said as he opened the door to his car. We all piled into Emmett's car and made the journey to Jasper and Edward's house. The closer we got, the faster my heart started to beat. What if Edward didn't recognize me? What if he thought I was a total slut wannabe and never spoke to me again? All of these questions kept racing through my head.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said squeezing my hand. "It's all going to be okay," she said as if she could read my mind. I could only nod, not trusting my own voice.

We finally pulled up in front of the house that Jasper and Edward shared with another soccer player Ben Cheney, whose girlfriend Angela and me really pretty good friends. I took another deep breath and followed our group through the front door. The party was already in full swing, the music was blaring and there were people everywhere. We were immediately greeted by a smiling Jasper, who was dressed like Peter Pan.

"I'm glad y'all could make it," he said, wrapping his arms around Alice. "Drinks are in the kitchen, dance floor is in the living room."

"Thanks," we said.

"Looking good Bella," he said to me with a smile. "Edward isn't going to know what hit him," repeating Alice's words. I blushed but was able to send a glare Alice's way.

"I'm just going to get a drink," I said, leaving her and Jasper alone. I made my way through the many people to the kitchen at the back of the house.

"Bella!" Angela shouted as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey Ang," I said as I gave her a hug.

"You look amazing Bella," she said, spinning me around in her hand.

"Thanks," I said with a laugh. I could tell already that she had starting drinking early. "You look great too." I looked back at her in her little Hogwarts get up. She gave me another hug and she was off. I poured myself a drink and made my back to find my friends. I found them all on the dance floor and decided that I would join them.

A little bit later I excused myself to go to the restroom. On my way I ran into a poor imitation of Tom Cruise in Top Gun.

"Bella Swan is that you," I heard the guy, who I knew was Mike Newton, one of the biggest sleaze bags on campus, said.

"Hey Mike," I said with a small smile.

"Well I'd be damned, I knew you looked good without those frumpy clothes you always wear," he said sliding up to me. "Now how about we go upstairs so I can play with your kitty cat," he said, trying to be seductive.

"I don't think so Mike," I said as I tried to get by him.

"Oh come on, I know I can make you kitty purr," he said as he breathed into my ear.

"Mike I said no." I tried to push past him but he was just not giving up. Right before I was about to knee him in the balls a tall guy dressed as Batman came up behind him.

"I believe the girl said no, Mike." I knew that deep velvety voice anyway, it was Edward.

"Oh come on Cullen, she was asking for it," Mike said with a smirk, he was still standing a little too close for comfort.

"Mike, I suggest you move away from the lady before I remove you myself," Edward gritted from between his teeth.

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to show her a good time," Mike said as he moved away from me and back down the hall. Just as I was going to turn to thank Edward for saving me, he was gone. I sighed with a little defeat and made my way to the bathroom.

I was currently nursing a drink that Ben had handed me not to long ago when I saw Edward again. He was standing across the room from me taking to a guy that I didn't recognize. He looked so damn good in that Batman costume that I had to bite back a moan. I was just about to go over to him when I saw another Catwoman walk up to him, and I knew by her strawberry blond hair that it was Tanya. She was obviously drunk by the way that she tried to snuggle up to Edward, which made me want to vomit. But Edward didn't look very happy to see her. I walked a little bit closer to see what they were talking about.

"Hey Eddie, do you want to see what I have on under this costume?" Tanya asked in a nasally voice.

"I don't think so Tanya," he said. "And how many times have I told you, my name is not Eddie." He looked down at her with a faint smile.

"Come on Eddie, I think we both know that you want me," she said as she ran her hand down his arms. I shuddered out of disgust; it looked like Edward shuddered too.

"That's where you are wrong Tanya."

"But we would make such a great couple," Tanya retorted and pressed her body against him. I could see that look on his face; he clearly didn't know what it was going to take to get her to stop.

I took a deep breath and walked towards them. "Hey Edward," I said with a shaky voice. "Can you show me where the bathroom is?" I asked, trying to save him from his conversation with Tanya. Both Edward and Tanya turned and looked at me.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but Tanya beat him to it. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she sneered. "Looks like we have a copycat on our hands." She looked me up and down and laughed. "The little ugly duckling thought she could come play with the swan," she said referring to herself. "Bella, Bella, Bella, don't you know that you could never compete with someone like me. Edward doesn't like little ugly duckling, do you Eddie?" she asked.

"You're right Tanya, no one likes an ugly duckling," Edward said, causing me to gasp. "But what I see standing in front of me is not an ugly duckling but a beautiful swan, just like her name says so," he said looking straight into my eyes. "The only copycat here is you Tanya. We all know that Michelle Pfeiffer was much hotter as Catwoman than Halle Berry was," he said with a smirk. I knew he was commenting on the difference between mine and Tanya's costumes. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go find somewhere quiet so that Bella and I can talk." With that he took my hand and pulled me out of the room, leaving Tanya standing there with her mouth open.

Edward continued pulling me away from the party and I was so focused on his hand in mine that I didn't realize that he had led us to his room. "You didn't have to do that Edward," I said as he closed and locked his bedroom door.

"Oh but I did," he said. "As much as I hated what Tanya said the whole time she was saying it I couldn't stop thinking about how sexy you looked in that outfit," he said as he took a step towards me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had Edward Cullen just called me sexy?

"Wh-what?" I asked surprised.

"You heard me, I cannot believe how incredible sexy you look tonight," he said, his face just a fraction away from mine.

"You can't be serious," but before I could get the words out, his mouth was on mine. At first I stood there shocked and then my brain caught up and starting kissing him back. After a few minutes of the best kiss I had ever had, we broke away panting.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that," Edward said as he placed kissed down my neck. I whimpered in response, the feeling of his lips rendering me speechless. "Do you want me too, Bella?" he asked against my skin. I nodded in response. "Say it Bella."

"I want you," I was able to breathe out.

"Well in that case," he said as he returned his lips to mine.

The kisses began to get hotter and hotter and soon we were grinding against each other.

"You don't know what you're doing to me," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Oh, I think I do," I responded as I rubbed myself against the bulge in front of his pants.

"Bella," he groaned out into my hair. "I want you so badly," he said cupping my right breast through the skin tight leather of my suit.

"Please," I moaned.

He looked up into my eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him hard on the mouth.

As we kissed my mask somehow found itself on the floor and Edward had found the zipper on the back of my costume. He slowly inched it down and pealed it away from my body while he kissed every inch of newly exposed skin. I laced my fingers through his hair and moaned with every kiss he planted on my skin. When he had the costume down around my waist so that my naked breasts were exposed to him he took a step back to get a good look. I immediately went to cover myself.

"Don't," he said. "Don't ever hide from me." I removed my hands and let them float down to my side. "God, you're so beautiful." He suddenly was pressed against me again and took both of my breasts in his hands. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth; I had never felt anything like this before. "Do you like that Bella?" he asked.

"Mmmm," was the only response I could come up with. As his hands explored my upper body, my hands slid up his shirt and pushed it over his head. I trailed my fingers over his stomach muscles and sighed. He in turn turned me around and started to kiss me again. He walked us backwards until my knees hit his bed and we tumbled to the bed. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down my neck and took one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Oh God," I cried out as my fingers tugged at his hair.

"Actually it's Edward," he said as he looked down at me with a smirk. I hit his chest as we both giggled. I bravely reached for his pants and began to undo the fly while continuing to stare into his eyes. "Are you sure Bella?" he asked once again.

I took my bottom lip in between my teeth. "Yes Edward," I said. "Please make love to me." With that his lips returned to mine. With one hand on my breast, his other hand managed to rid me of the rest of my costume, while I did the same with his pants.

"Fuck," he groaned when his hands found my sex naked and wet for him. I smirked up at him, but that smirked disappeared when his fingers had found his way inside me. "So wet," he mumbled against my skin. His fingers continued to move within me until I felt the familiar tightening in my abdomen.

"Edward," I called as I came, I swear I could see stars behind my eyelids. I came down from my high feeling like I never had before. My hands slid into his boxers and worked them down his legs.

"Bella," he breathed as he settled between my legs.

"Please," I moaned, staring into his eyes. I guess that was all he needed to hear as he nodded.

"Fuck," we both gasped as he trust into me. He stilled for a moment to let me adjust to his size, and let me tell you his was huge, and he kissed me. "Are you on the pill?" he asked I nodded against his shoulder. "Thank God," he said as he set an easy rhythm above me and I kissed every inch of skin that my mouth could reach. I wrapped my legs around his waist and met his thrusts as his rhythm got a little faster.

"Faster," I moaned as I could feel my orgasmic building again. "Edward," I mumbled as his hands snuck between our bodies and started rubbing my clit.

"Bella," he groaned as he thrust faster.

"I'm going to come," I shouted as the coil in my stomach tightened.

"Come with me baby," he whispered against my lips. Moments later I came hard around him. One, two, three thrusts later he came as he called my name. We collapsed to the bed as we tried to control our breathing. As we came down from our highs, he pulled out of me and collapsed to the bed beside me.

"That was amazing," I said once my breathing was slightly under control.

"I couldn't agree more," he said as he pulled my body into his arms. The noises from the party floated up the stairs and into the room.

"How long?" I asked.

"How long what?" he asked as he rose up and rested on his elbow so that he could see me.

"Earlier you said I didn't know how long you had wanted to kiss me, I wanted to know how long," I said turning towards him.

Edward smiled down at me. "I have wanted to kiss you since the first day you walked into Chemistry," he said.

"But how could someone like you want someone like me," I said in a small voice.

"Are you asking me how I could want someone who is smart, funny, and so beautiful?" I was taken aback by his words. "If you are asking me that, I would say that I would be stupid not to." With that he kissed me sweetly and slowly. "Stay," he said against my lips.

"Okay," I said returning his kiss. He pulled us back down to the bed and covered our naked bodies. And as I drifted to sleep, I couldn't imagine a better way to end Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>What do guys think? This is the first story I have written in a way. I was inspired by Halloween. Let me know what you think. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!<strong>


End file.
